For My Beloved Girl
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: [AkashixOC] Akashi Seijuurou sangat kebingungan untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya. Bahkan karena sangat kebingungan dia menjadi OOC. Dan lagi, sehari sebelum hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, sang Ayah memintanya ke Paris untuk menangani client dengan ancaman akan mencoret namanya dari keluarga Akashi. Apa yang akan Akashi pilih? Kekasihnya atau Pergi ke Paris


**For My Beloved Girl**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**For My Beloved Girl****© Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre :

**Romance, Humor and Hurt/comfort**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Akashi x OC**

**.**

Akashi berjalan ke kelasnya sembari melihat kalender di ponsel canggih miliknya. Hanya tingga 3 hari lagi dia harus menyiapkan semuannya dengan baik. Ya. Tepat tanggal 4 Juli, kekasihnya berulang tahun. Dia tau kalau dia bukanlah orang romantis ataupun pandai membuat kejutan untuk orang yang dia anggap spesial di hatinya.

"Hah.. ttaku. Baru kali ini aku memikirkan hal sampai segininya." Helaan nafas berulang kali keluar dari kedua pasang bibirnya

Untuk orang yang memiliki sifat Yandere itu susah untuk menunjukan kalau dia menyayangi orang itu. Karena biasanya, apa yang sudah dia pikirkan dengan matang-matang justru akan berubah dengan drastisnya menjadi menyakiti pasangannya.

"Aku harus benar-benar memikirkannya.." katanya lagi

Karena terlalu memikirkan hal itu, terkadang dia heboh sendiri ketika dia tidak melihat ponselnya lalu menanyakan kepada orang lain dimana ponsel miliknya itu. Padahal, ponsel tersebut di pegang sendiri olehnya.

"Sei-kun?" seseorang memanggilnya

"Oh kau rupanya, Akane." Itu adalah kekasihnya.

Gadis bernama lengkap Chieko Akane adalah satu dari berjuta-juta gadis yang berhasil memenangkan hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal dinginnya terhadap para gadis dan kriterianya yang bahkan hampir tidak mungkin di miliki oleh satu gadis saja.

Sempat Akane menerima makian dan bully'an dari para fans fanatik dari sang kekasih ketika pertama-tama masa pacaran mereka. Tetapi selang waktu, para fansnya memerima kenyataan dan bahkan sangat mendukung pasangan serasih ini.

Gadis yang akrab di panggil Akane ini memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan poni yang di sampirkannya ke kiri. Dia memiliki manik coklat tua yang indah dan hanya akan terlihat jelas ketika tertepa cahaya. Dari sekilas mata saja, mata gadis ini bermanik sehitam malam. Akane memiliki sifat deredere dan terkadang dia menjadi sangat pendiam.

Mereka berdua berada di kelas yang sama. Lebih tepatnya mereka adalah teman sebangku. Walau begitu, mereka selalu bersaing nilai baik nilai akademik maupun non-akademik. Akane bukanlah orang yang akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dan Akashi adalah orang yang memandang rendah orang lain.

Gadis bersurai raven itu tidak terima bila ada orang yang memandang rendah dirinya maupun orang lain dan menantang Akashi untuk melihat siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka.

Akashi menerima tawaran itu tetapi dengan syarat bila dirinya menang maka selama satu hari penuh Akane harus menjadi budaknya. Tetapi bila dirinya yang kalah maka dia akan menuruti apa perkataan Akane. Namun walau begitu, tidak satu kalipun Akane berhasil mengalahkan Akashi.

Karena pertaruhan seperti itulah mereka menjadi dekat walau menganggap rival satu sama lainnya. Mereka akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan saling jujur akan perasaan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Akane kepada Akashi

"Benar juga. Seharusnya sensei yang akan mengajar masuk lima menit lagi." Akashi memasukan ponsel canggihnya kedalam saku celana dan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Sei-kun~ Chotto matte!" Akane mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Akashi yang sudah lebih dahulu memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

.

Bel pulang sekolahpun akhirnya berbunyi. Hal ini adalah yang paling di nanti oleh semua murid yang bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan. Selain pelajarannya yang memberatkan otak, peraturan di sana juga sangat ketat. Sudah beban di kepala beban juga di kokoro. [#plak]

Akashi membereskan buku barang-barangnya lalu melihat mengotak-atik ponsel merah darahnya itu. Walau mereka sudah berpacaran selama 6 bulan, baru kali ini Akane melihat Akashi terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya. Biasanya hanya ketika Akashi dirumah saja dia baru akan menyentuh ponselnya.

"Ne Sei-kun, kau tidak ke GYM? Bukankah hari ini adalah jadwal latihan?" tanya Akane

"Aku batalkan." Jawab Akashi singkat tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah kekasihnya itu

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo segera pulang." Ajak Akane sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanpa ketinggalan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku ada urusan." Akashi bangkit dari bangkunya dan segera keluar kelas begitu saja.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?!" Akane mulai kesal dengan tingkah Akashi yang menurutnya aneh walau di lihat oleh orang lain itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk orang seperti dia.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Akane terus berpikir apa yang salah dengan kekasih merah nya itu. Seingatnya kepala yang berisikan otak jenius Akashi tidak pernah terbentur sesuatu. Apa karena dia terlalu jenius sehingga dia seperti itu? Ah bukan! Kalau memang seperti itu, dari awal mereka bertemu pasti akan ketahuan bukan?

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" pikir Akane lalu dia mengeluarkan ponsel bewarna putih tulangnya dan mulai mengoperasikannya. Tanpa dia sadari dia telah menabrak seseorang.

"Doumo" kata orang yang baru di tabraknya itu

"Huh?" Akane mendengar suaranya dengan teramat sangat jelas tetapi tidak mengetahui sang pemilik suara

"WHAAAAAAA! Kuroko?!" teriak Akane ketika mengetahui orang yang di tabraknya ada tepat di depan matanya.

"Doushita no Chieko-san?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya itu

"Ne Kuroko, boleh aku bercerita sekaligus menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Akane

"Um.. baiklah. Bagaimana kalau di Maji Burger?" tawar Kuroko

"Baik~"

.

Sesampainya mereka di Maji Burger, Kuroko memesan segelas Vanilla Shake ukuran Jumbo dan Akane memesan paket burger dan segera mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka berbicara.

"Jadi.. ada masalah apa, Chieko-san?" tanya Kuroko membuka pembicaraan

"Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sei-chan hari ini." jawab Akane

"Akashi-kun? Memangnya apa yang berbeda dari dia?" tanya Kuroko

"Dia menjadi cuek –maksudku memang dia itu orangnya cuek tetapi kali ini berbeda. Dia juga menjadi cuek padaku dan sering melamun sambil melihat ponselnya terus."

"Chieko-san cemburu?"

"Ah bukan-bukan! Tapi aku merasa aneh saja dengannya." Bantah Akane sambil menghela nafasnya

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah yang tidak ingin Chieko-san ketahui. Jadi dia berusaha menutupinya. Karena walaupun kalian adalah sepasang kekasih namun tetap tidak semua harus pasangannya ketahui. Terkadang seseorang membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk menyelesaikan atau untuk mengambil langkah menyelesaikan masalahnya." Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Mungkin kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu marah padanya kan?" Akane kembali tersenyum dan menghabiskan makanannya.

"Yokatta kalau Chieko-san bisa menerima nya." Kuroko pun memasang senyuman yang sangat tipis

"Un!"

#

Di sisi lain, begitu Akashi sampai di mansion megahnya dia segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tetapi tetap sama sekali tidak bisa melepas ponselnya. Maid dan Buttler di rumah itu menatap sang tuan muda kebingungan. Bahkan di meja makan pun dengan beraninya Akashi makan sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan sang ayah yang menatapnya tidak suka.

Setelah makan Akashi segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menelfon salah satu dari Reo yang menurutnya mungkin bisa sedikit memberikan pencerahan kepadanya.

["Hai~ Moshi-moshi Sei-chan~ Doushita no? Tumben kau telfon?"]

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu dan **jawab **dengan serius."

["Baiklah. Sepertinya ini serius dan.. rahasia?"]

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Kau tau apa yang membuat ulang tahun seorang kekasih menjadi berkesan?"

["A-Apa?! Kau ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Akane?"]

"Ya."

["Menuruku, kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang paling dia inginkan dan mungkin sedikit mengerjainya?"]

"Sesuatu yang dia inginkan? Dia menyukai semua yang berhubungan denganku. Waktu itu dia pernah meminta mini figure dan action figure diriku."

["Ya kalau begitu, beri saja dia itu."]

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa dia memiliki status sebagai kekasihku –seorang Akashi Seijuurou real bukan figuran!"

["Te-Tenanglah Sei-chan. Tapi itu benar juga. Mau tidak mau Sei-chan harus mencari tau dari teman-teman terdekatnya."]

Akashi langsung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Mencari tau dari teman-temannya? Yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan umum. Akashi bukanlah Kise yang mengutamakan wajahnya untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang seorang gadis dari teman –maksudku fansnya.

"Tanggal 4 Juli ya? Aku harap Otou-sama tidak memiliki kegiatan yang melibatkanku di hari itu."

.

Ke esokan harinya, Akashi semakin OOC. Hari ini dia datang lebih pagi dari biasanya dan langsung duduk di tempatnya. Biasanya, dia akan menyiapkan beberapa buku yang cukup tebal dan membacanya. Namun hari ini, dia duduk dan langsung menatap awan yang bergerak dengan anggunnya hingga bel tanda pelajaran di mulai.

Dalam pelajaranpun dia terlihat teramat sangat tidak fokus. Dari jauh dia terlihat sedang menulis tetapi sebenarnya dia sedang mememperkirakan segala sesuatunya. Menyusun birthday surprise dari hal yang biasa terjadi hingga yang tidak biasa.

Krinnggg!

Bel tanda istirahatpun akhirnya berbunyi. Kebanyakan seluruh murid akan langsung keluar kelas untuk menikmati waktu-waktu berat mereka di kelas. Seharusnya, Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Walau dia jenius, tetapi dia juga memiliki kepenatan tersendiri. Tetapi hari ini, dia tetap berdiam diri di kursinya sambil tetap menulis.

Akane melihat hal ini teramat sangat kebingungan. Datang lebih pagi, tidak mengeluarkan buku-buku tebalnya, dan tidak fokus dengan pelajaran. Baik. Ini teramat sangat OOC! Cukup.

"Sei-kun, kau tidak ingin ke atap untuk makan?" tanya Akane

"Tidak."

"Oh kalau begitu baiklah. Aku ke sana. Susulah kalau kau sudah selesai." Setelah berkata demikian, Akane memberikan satu kotak bentonya untuk Akashi dan satunya dia bawa ke atap untuk dia santap sendiri.

"Hanya untuk mengejutkan seorang gadis, aku harus berulang kali menghela nafas berat dan melakukan banyak hal yang tidak penting." Akashi menghela nafasnya berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Sang surai merah itu membawa kotak bento yang di berikan kepadanya dan segera menyusul kekasihnya di atap agar gadis bersurai raven itu tidak curiga dengannya.

Sesampainya dia di atap, dia melihat Akane duduk sendiri sambil menikmati bento yang kotaknya serupa dengan bento miliknya. Akashi menghampiri kekasihnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Akane menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang emperor itu, di lihat dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi kenapa tingkahnya begitu aneh?

"Sei-kun, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Kata Akane membuka pembicaraan

"Tanyakan saja, Akane."

"Kenapa.. akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat.. um.. berbeda?" tanya Akane ragu-ragu

"Benarkah? Aku merasa sama saja." Jawab Akashi fokus memakan bentonya

"Sou ka. Jadi.. ini hanya pendapatku saja." Balas Akane

"Makan bentomu dan jangan banyak bicara. Tidak sopan makan sambil berbicara." Kata Akashi

"Ah Hai! Su-sumimasen."

.

Begitu Akashi sampai kamarnya Akashi kembali memikirkan hadiah apa yang dia berikan kepada Akane BESOK! Ya besok. Sampai hari ini dia belum mengetahui apapun yang akan dia berikan kepada Akane. Kebanyakan orang akan berfikir barang apa yang akan dia berikan kepada kekasih di hari ulangtahunnya. Mereka berfikir barang apa yang akan mereka berikan sesuai dengan budget mereka. Tetapi Akashi tidak membingungkan masalah budgetnya tetapi dia memikirkan barangnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk."

"Sei, ayah ingin bicara denganmu." Akashi Shigure –ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou ini adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang hampir melebarkan sayap perusahaannya di seluruh bidang. Perusahaannya adalah terbesar kedua di Jepang

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi

"Besok, kau ikut ayah ke Tokyo. Ada client ayah yang harus kau yang tangani." Jawab sang ayah.

"Itu client ayah kenapa aku yang harus tangani?" tanya Akashi sinis

"Ayah mengetestmu. Sejauh mana kau bisa menangani mereka." Mata merah sang ayah menyipit tidak suka dengan nada sang anak

"Kalau begitu, bukankah ayah sudah mengetestku ketika aku berusia 10 tahun?"

"Memang. Tetapi bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau tidak melayani mereka?"

"Bukan berarti aku melupakan tata cara melayani client yang ayah ajarkan kepadaku."

"Ayah tidak mau tau pokoknya kau harus ikut ayah besok."

"Kalau ayah masih memaksakan kehendak ayah, maka aku juga akan tetap pada penolakanku."

"Sei-"

"-Ayah! Tidak cukupkah bagi ayah pengorbananku?! Kau terlalu egois! Apapun yang kau inginkan harus aku lakukan. Aku sudah melakukan semuanya ketika aku masih kecil! Kehilangan teman, dicap jelek dikalangan teman-temanku, dan ayah tidak ada sedikitpun mengertiku?! Sudah! Aku tidak akan mengikuti keinginan ayah!" bentak Akashi. Dia sudah lelah dengan semuannya. Dia anaknya bukan **boneka **ayahnya.

"Kau akan ayah coret dari kartu keluarga Akashi." Ancam sang ayah

"Terserah! Lakukan saja." Akashi kembali berbaring dan sibuk dengan ponsel merahnya. Tidak penting berbicara dengan batu, benarkan?

Sang ayah yang murka dengan kelakukan Akashi langsung keluar kamar dan membanting pintu kamar Akashi. Akashi tidak peduli mau ayahnya benci padanya juga tidak masalah. Dia tau, ayahnya berubah sejak kematian ibunya.

Ibu Akashi –Akashi Yuukina meninggal ketika dirinya berusia 3 tahun karena menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecelakaan. Akashi sangat menghargai nyawa yang dia miliki sekarang. Bagaikan nyawanya itu adalah gabungan dari nyawa Akashi dan ibunya. Ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya dan menuduh anaknya sendiri sebagai penyebab kematiannya.

"Hah.. apa yang di pikirkan oleh kuso-oyaji itu?!" Akashi menggeram kesal dan meletakan ponselnya kasar diatas meja dan perlahan tertidur dengan membawa beban dan emosi bersamanya.

.

SKIP TIME

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Kedua manik heterokromnya mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan sekeliling dan cahaya matahari yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam retinanya. Tangannya mencoba mencari ponsel yang semalam dia letakan di atas meja. Bukan ponsel yang pertama yang dia dapatkan tetapi sebuah amplop.

"Huh? Apa ini?" sang emperor membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah lembaran tiket pesawat dari Jepang menuju ke Paris.

"Atas namaku? Aku tidak pernah memesannya.."

"Ah anda sudah bangun, tuan muda. Ohayou gozaimasu." Kata sang buttler pribadi Akashi

"Ohayou Tanaka. Apa maksud tiket ini?" Tanya Akashi to the point

"Tiket ini untuk anda tuan. Tuan besar membelikannya untuk anda." Jawab Tanaka

"Batalkan." Kata (baca: perintah) Akashi

"Tetapi-"

"Kau melawanku, Tanaka?"

"Ti-Tidak tuan. Maafkan kelancangan saya. Baik nanti akan saya batalkan. Tetapi.. Apa alasan tuan muda membatalkannya?" Tanya Tanaka

"Hari ini.. hari yang special untuk Akane." Jawab Akashi sambil memasang senyuman bahagianya –senyuman yang tidak pernah terlihat setelah kematian ibunya

"Oh Chieko-sama rupanya. Baiklah nanti akan saya urus!"

"Baiklah. Aku mengandalkanmu Tanaka."

"Yosh! Serakan pada saya, tuan muda!" walau sudah berusia 50 tahun ke atas tetapi dia masih memiliki jiwa muda. Baguskan?

Akashi tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Sang pemilik rambut merah ini mengambil handuk dan segera memasuki kamar mandi dan Tanaka menyiapkan segala keperluan Akashi selama dia di sekolah dan memikirkan cara untuk meluluhkan hati sang tuan besar Akashi dan membatalkan rencananya.

.

Akashi berhasil keluar dari kediaman itu dengan bantuan Tanaka dan berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini. Teman satu teamnya dan Akane sudah mengetahui hal ini.

"Sei-kun~ Ohayou~" Akane menyapa Akashi dari kejauhan

"Ohayou Akane." Akashi membalas dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Akane

"Mou~ Sei-kun kita masih di sekolah." Hampir semua fans Akashi dan fans pasangan-Aka ini berteriak karena mereka mendapatkan asupan(?) mereka.

"Supaya mereka tau kalau kau itu milikku –dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku." Setelah berkata demikian Akashi mendaratkan sebuah ciumannya di dahi Akane

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari jeratanmu. Dan aku.. tidak akan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Aku senang kau memilihku dari sekian gadis yang menggilai pemuda sempurna seperti dirimu." Balas Akane

"Tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain menyentuh properti milikku." Lanjut Akashi

"Kalau begitu jaga aku agar aku tidak di milikki yang lain." Balas Akane

"KYAAAAA~! MEREKA BERDUA ROMANTIS!"

"AKASHI-SAMA BERBEDA SEKALI DENGAN YANG BIASANYA!"

"CHIEKO-HIME MEMANG HEBAT BISA MEMBUAT AKASHI-SAMA MENJADI SEPERTI ITU!"

Yah kurang lebih seperti itulah komentar fans mereka

.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Sei-kun, hari ini ada acara?" Akane menghampiri meja Akashi dan menunggunya untuk berberes-beres.

"Aku rasa-"

Drttt! Drrrtt! Drrttt! Drtt!

"Cih siapa lagi ini?" Akashi merogoh ponsel berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu dan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

Otou-sama is calling..

"Angkat dulu. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang." Kata Akane lalu meninggalkan kelas itu

"Baiklah."

.

"Apa dia bertengkar lagi dengan ayahnya ya?" Akane berjalan sambil memikirkan kekasihnya itu. Hampir setiap harinya mereka menjalani hari dengan tidak harmonis. Terkadang Akane berfikir untuk menyatukan mereka suatu saat nanti tetapi dia adalah orang luar yang tidak akan pernah di perbolehkan mencampuri urusan dalam.

"Ehem."

Begitu sampai di gerbang, Akane melihat ada dua pemuda yang sangat asing bagi dia. Dari cara mereka berpakaian dan tampangnya mereka bukanlah pria baik-baik –bisa di bilang preman. Akane mencoba tenang dan tidak memperdulikan sekeliling.

"Boleh kenalan gak?" kata salah satu dari mereka –yang sepertinya pimpinannya?

"Tidak." Jawab Akane ketus

"Aih jahat banget sih~ Pakai acara jual mahal segala." Temannya mengelus pipi Akane dan langsung di tepis olehnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak sudi di sentuh oleh kalian yang sama sekali tidak berbobot." Bagus Akane! Ini sebagai bukti kalau kau kekasih dari Akashi Seijyuurou!

"Che. Sombong sekali kau jadi perempuan hah?!" sang pimpinan menarik kerah baju seragam Akane sampai kaki jenjang miliknya tidak dapat menyentuh tanah. Lalu dia menodong Akane ke tembok dan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Oi. Lepaskan tangan kalian dari milikku." Sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat dingin dan sangat menunjukan kekuasaannya. Ya. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan milik pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterokrom yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 173cm.

"Huh? Mau apa kau?" pria yang mencengram kerah seragam Akane pun merasa tidak terima dan menghampiri Akashi seperti menantang one-on-one.

"Kau merasa tidak terima karena kau yang menemukannya duluan, eh? Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak terima karena aku yang memilikinya duluan sebelum kalian." Kata Akashi

"Teme!"

"Bukankah kita sama saja?"

"Kono yarou!"

"Karena aku yang **PERTAMA **memilikinya berarti.. bukankah aku yang mendapatkan hak untuk memilikinya? Pergilah."

"Omae!" salah satu dari mereka siap mendaratkan tinjunya ke pipi Akashi. Namun dengan emperor eyesnya dia dengan mudah menghindar dan menggunakan lututnya untuk menyerang bagian perut lawan keras.

"Ukh!" yang terkena serangan Akashi langsung memuntahkan darahnya saat itu juga. Temannya yang merasa tidak terima karena temannya di sakiti oleh Akashi langsung menyerang Akashi. Dan sekali lagi Akashi dengan mudah menyerangnya balik.

"Jadi? Siapa lagi?" mereka langsung kabur kalang kabut karena di kalahkan Akashi.

"Dasar. Hanya di katai begitu saja mereka kabur? Yang benar saja. Otak mereka tidak lebih dari otak seekor udang yang idiot." Akashi menghampiri Akane sambil membersihkan debu dari jasnya

BRUK!

"Itte!" Akashi mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terbentur _paving_ jalan. Lagi santai membersihkan jasnya lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menubruknya hingga kepalanya terbentur. Wah kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan otaknya kan iu asset masa depannya nanti.

"Hiks.." Akashi memperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat ada helaian hitam di atas tubuhnya. Dialah pelaku yang membuat suara isakan seperti itu.

"Doushita, Akane? Tenang kau sudah aman sekarang." Kata Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Akane

"BAKA! SEI-KUN NO BAKA! BAKASHIII!" Akane malah berteriak dan menghina Akashi Baka? Hei hei dia yang menyelamatkannya tau.

"Hiks.. kalau tadi terjadi apa-apa dengan Sei-kun bagaimana?! Apa Sei-kun tidak memikirkan resikonya?! Pikirkan perasaan orang lain sesekali! Apa yang dirimu saja yang ada di otak sok jeniusmu itu?!" kata Akane. Dia khawatir ternyata.

Akashi memeluk Akane erat. Gadis paling berharga di hidupnya menghawatirkannya hingga seperti itu. Tidak salah dirinya memilih gadis ini sebagai kekasihnya yang awalnya adalah rival dalam hal nilai.

"Gomen Akane. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri ketika aku melihat gadis paling berharga dan paling aku cintai di depan mataku. Aku tidaklah selemah itu Akane. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan kau." Kata Akashi. Hanya di depan Akane saja dia akan mengucapkan kata **maaf.**

"Kumohon.. jangan begitu.." pinta Akane

"Hai Hai. Akashi no Oujou-sama." Akashi mengecup kening itu agar membuat Akane tetang dan nyaman.

"…ucapkan."

"Huh?"

"Kau belum mengucapkan apa-apa hari ini, Sei-kun no baka!"

Akashi tersenyum dan memeluk Akane erat. Sangat erat bagai gadis itu adalah barang antik yang bernilai miliyaran yen yang hanya ada satu di dunia –untuk yang terakhir memang benar walau 7 orang ada yang mungkin seperti Akane di belahan dunia sana.

"Otanjyoubi Omedettou, My Beloved Princess. You're always be my princess in my heart and I Love You. Sorry I'm late." Ucap Akashi.

"Arigatou. Aishiteru mo. Kita akan bersama selamanya." Balas Akane

"Kau bisa pegang janji ku. Janji kalau kita akan bersama apapun yang terjadi hingga maut memisahkan kita." Kata Akashi mengucapkan janjinya ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Akane.

"Pasti. Aku percaya padamu, Sei." Balas Akane.

Dan di malam itu, mereka saling berpelukan. Saling berbagi rasa bahagia dan kasih sayang mereka satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka pasangan yang bisa melengkapi satu sama lainnya sehingga mereka di nilai orang sebagai pasangan serasih. Akane dan Akashi. Pasangan-Aka yang sangat menarik dan sayang bila mereka harus berpisah bukan?

.

~ THE END ~

.

Waaaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga dayo! Ini Birthday Fict dan SPECIAL REQUEST dari kouhai kesayanganku. Namanya sama persis seperti yang di cerita. Yup. Chieko Akane. Tapi aku panggilnya sih Micchan [dari mana nya oi!]

Yah walau masih tanggal 4 Juli tidak apa lah~ Habisnya ini fict selesai duluan sih. Teehee~ sengaja aku buat OC daripada Reader. Entar kalo ID ku di hapus gaswat! #kicked

Yup!

**OTANJYOUBI OMEDETTOU, Micchan~!** *hagu*

Gomene kalau suami mu jadi OOC(banget) di tangan senpaimu yang sedang ribet otaknya. *bows* Saa kalau begitu sampai di sini saja deh bacotan Author.

_**See you in next Story!**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Ryuukaze Hikari**_


End file.
